<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sickness by mxjessiebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999492">Morning Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee'>mxjessiebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, Morning Sickness, Sketchbook, Watercolour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*shrugs* It's a doodle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reuploading this because I no longer want it associated with the event it was created for (no insult to the creator of the event, I just was no longer comfortable having my work as part of it).</p>
<p>But yeah. Blah, blah, Hilde has morning sickness and Duo says “I love you” for the first time even though she looks a mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>